Live, Love, Regret
by XxKissMyEyesAndLayMeToSleepxX
Summary: Zoey is upset and she makes a mistake but that mistake can destroy her or give her what she want
1. Chapter 1

I hated everything they said about me, they think they can just boss me around well I was sick of it. I walked down the halls, tears blurred my vision I entered the teachers wing and counted the doors until my body stopped. I knew I was probable going to make the biggest mistake of my life but I didn't care, I knocked on the door and waited, he opened the door and smiled.

"Can I help you A-ya?" he asked. I looked at him and came to my senses I couldn't do this, this was wrong I couldn't no, I wouldn't turn from by goddess.

"I'm s-sorry I- I shouldn't have c-come here" I stuttered out. I turned away only to get pulled back and thrown onto someone, their lips crushed mine, I moaned into his name. He spun me around and closed the door he ripped my top off taking my bra with it; he backed me into his bed where he dropped onto of me. His mouth automatically went to breast, I gasped in pleasure as he licked his way down to my nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. I made a soft scream, I felt him smile on my breast, my hands made my way down his pants I pulled them off to see he wasn't wearing underwear. He looked up at me and made his way down my body, he pulled down my zip with his teeth, he quickly pulled my pants and panties off. He was about to push himself into me as the door opened

"Kolona, love" Neferet said barging in as soon as she did she gasped "What are you doing?"

"Personally I think the corrected term is 'who' are you doing" he said flatly

"I-"she started

"Get out" he growled. I slipped from underneath him and started collecting my cloths, I managed to find my bra and panties and shove them on while they were still arguing.

"This isn't the first she's stolen a guy from me!" she shrieked

"I'm not yours to steal" he growled.

"Yes you are" she screamed. I found a robe on a hook and took it; I wrapped it around myself and headed from the door.

"Don't go anywhere A-ya" Kolona said "Neferet get out, I have unfinished business" she stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"I should go" I whispered

"No, you should stay here and finish making love to me" He said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. He softly bit my neck I gasped in pleasure; I ripped off the robe and took off my bra with it. Kolona reached down and took off my panties; again he slammed me against the wall and pushed himself into me. I moaned and pushed his head toward me kissing him roughly, his tongue slipped in exploring my mouth, he pulled out and pushed in harder and I screamed.

"Yes, yes, yes" I chanted. As he pulled in and out of me, I was almost there when he pulled out again but didn't push back in; he walked over to his draw and took something out. I tried to look and see what he was doing but I couldn't, a wonderful smell hit me and he walked back. I could see blood running down his neck as he came toward me, I took a deep breath and gulped.

"Drink my love" he whispered. Pushing my head toward his shoulder where he had made the cut

"I can't" I protested. But he did listen and I gave in, I covered his shoulder with my mouth, I moaned in pleasure. His blood was amazing, it sent shivers up and down my spine I felt his wing come around me as he enclosed me in his powerful embrace. I finally pulled off of his shoulder and collapsed against his wings, without warning he pulled back into me. I came undo and screamed out his name, he came soon after me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly closed my eyes.

* * *

**So do you think i should make it more then a one-shot, please review or PM me if you do**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a huge bed naked and next to Kalona, i gasped and shot up, looking around i found a robe lying on the floor and grabbed it quickly covering myself. I headed for the door and opened it slowly and ran out but as i did i ran straight into Aphrodite all she could do was look in disbelief.

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" she whispered in disapproval

"It was a mistake" i whispered back

"No, really?" she said sarcastically

"Don't tell anyone" i pleaded

"Why wouldn't i?"

"Because, i asked you to and you're my friend"

"Fine" she sighed "But next time-"

"There's not going to be a next time" I assured her

"For your sake I hope so" she replied

"We have to get out of here before he wakes up"

"Come one" we walked back to my room where I got changed and we walked to the court together when we were half way there is when Aphrodite spoke

"So was he good" she asked and i laughed

"I'm not going tell you that, it's bad enough I slept with him in the first place"

"Why did you?" She asked

"I have crappy friends" i said simply

"Ooooo I'll beat them up for you"

"There not worth it" i smiled and we entered the court

"Oh what do you know its Zoey" Erin said. And they started bitching again

"Shut up!" i screamed. "Use aren't much better Twin you're constally bitching , Damon i don't know, Erik you're never going to find a girlfriend, Stark you tried to rape a girl and Steve Rae your bonded to a fucking bird so before you judge me look at yourselves first" i paused " As your friend you've offended me, as a human being you've left me gob smacked, as you high priestess you've assaulted me and as your possible future Queen i could have you all killed. Aphrodite this is no time for your shit either" i turned to her and she held her hands up. I stormed out only to bump into Neferet.

"Zoey" she smiled "Have fun last night?" she glared

"Oh yeh" I smiled sweetly. Her hand came down and slapped me across the face, and i stared at her "Spirit come to me" i said. I held my hands out and a burst of light filled them and hit Neferet sending her flying. I walked up to her and got down to her level which was now on the floor. "Listen and Listen good the next time you touch me i will send you flying _**through**_ the wall" i threatened and got up, jezsh I've spending too much time with Aphrodite. I walked to my room only to see Kalona waiting for me; I froze and turned around slowly

"I've already seen you A-ya" Kalona sighed and I turned back around

"First of all that's not my name second what happen last night was a mistake" I sighed

"You didn't seem to think that last night" he smiled stepping closer to me; I mirrored him taking a step back until I backed into a wall giving him full advantage. His arms on either side of me

"Look I have classes in the morning please let me go" I whispered. Kalona bent down and whispered in my ear

"Last night was fun we should do it again" I felt him smile on my ear

"No. We shouldn't" I shook my head

"My sweet, innocent A-ya always worried about what other people think" he smiled

"I'm not yours I never will be" I told him

"Ahh but you are. In so many ways" he said. Looking me up and down. I pushed him off of me and stomped off, he caught my arm and kissed me making me moan in pleasure. His hands went around my waist pulling me closer and my arms automatically went around his neck. His hand found the hem of my shirt and his hand travelled up, up until he cupped my breat

"Zoey!" my grandmother's voice snapped me back to reality and I pulled away from Kalona but refused to let go

"Grandma" I said shocked

"You know human can only come in with my permission" Kalona said turning around smiling

"Well Neferet let me in" Grandma gave him a cold look

"Well I'll have to talk to her" Kalona said and I knew he was going to something

"Kalona don't" I whispered and he turned around and walked toward me giving me a peck on the lips then whispering in my ear

"You owe me" he whispered so quietly that only I could hear him and he walked off

"Now do want to tell what's going on" Grandma said with a not very pleased look on her face

"It was a mistake" I sighed (I seemed to be making those a lot lately)

"Oh so you accidently fell on his lips" she said

"Something like that" I sighed

"You know what would have happened if A-ya gave into him?" She asked

I said nothing

"Right now the world wouldn't like it is now, it would be dark and horrible" she said and I screamed

"I'm not A-ya" I screamed

"Well part of you is and you need to separate yourself from her or he will destroy you" she paused "He'll destroy who YOU are, destroy your destiny and your connection with Nyx"


	3. AN

**_ heyy guys  
_**

**_ok so sorry to disappoint but it's just an authors note and i need to say that im really sorry but  
it might take a while for me to update because well... i lost my USB that it was on and because im such a dumb ass i didnt save it to my computer and on top of that i havent had my internet for the past couple of months so i will try and update as soon as possible.  
_**

**_And if all of you could give me some idea that would really help me update faster_**

**_love ya all  
Alikool2 xx_**


End file.
